


Nella mia testa

by OcaPenna (Astral_Tati)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Near Future
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Tati/pseuds/OcaPenna
Summary: Siamo nel 2024, sono successe molte cose nella vita dei Winchester.Tutte cose di cui Marinella non sa nulla ma che presto dovrà imparare.
Relationships: Destiel





	1. Per caso

` **PER CASO** `

`Erano le ore 21:43 e 15 secondi del 15 febbraio 2024. Un esemplare giovane e ben nutrito dei larinae michahellis, vale a dire un gabbiano reale dalla considerevole lunghezza di 56 cm e un’apertura alare di 136 cm, stava cibandosi di un pezzo di pizza margherita caduto due ore e sedici minuti prima proprio su quella pietra, in quel vicoletto di Pisa. Quella prelibatezza era caduta a Marco che camminava in fretta, perso dietro al penisero di Gabri, volata a parigi per un erasmus, lasciandolo lì a camminare con la pizza che cade tra le mani e il problema di dover raccimolare i soldi per andarla a trovare. Questi erano i pensieri che distraevano l'uomo mentre si allontanava lasciando il gabbiano a mangiare la sua pizza senza che questi si curasse del suo travaglio. Non era un'indifferenza crudele quella dell'uccello e lo spavento che si prese un momento dopo è da considerarsi una punizione eccessiva.`

`Erano le 21:44 e 52 secondi quando il gabbiano vide precipitare nel vicolo il più grande pennuto che avesse mai visto. Lo spavento fu tale che, colto alla sprovvista, lasciò lì il suo pranzo e volò via urlando rischiando di finire in faccia a una ragazza in bici.`

`Questo cambiò per sempre la vita di Marinella.`

`Marinella aveva 25 anni, era alta 1,65, pesava 65 kg, indossava scarpe taglia 38, pantaloni taglia 44, reggiseni terza coppa d. A Marinella piacevano le stampe animalier, i film in lingua originale, la musica blues, andare veloce in bicicletta. A Marinella non piacevano le pozzanghere che le sporcavano le scarpe, i silenzi imbarazzati e le cose impreviste.`

`Alle 21:43 del 15 febbraio 2024 Marinella stava tornando a casa con la sua bicicletta malandata che traballava sul vecchio pavé di piazza delle Vettovaglie. Imboccando il vicoletto buio e puzzolente che portava al tribunale, uno stupido gabbiano si alzò in volo gracchiando e facendole perdere il controllo della bici.`

`Marinella rovinò a terra finendo dritta in una pozzanghera e inzaccherandosi i vestiti.`

`Imprecando contro il pennuto raccolse la bici apprestandosi rimontare in sella quando si accorse della figura accasciata poco lontano.`

`Non era il primo barbone che vedeva, non sarebbe stato l'ultimo, e aveva sempre tirato dritto. Ma questo succedeva altrove, nelle grandi città dove le fasce deboli della popolazione si arrabattavano a raccogliere le briciole del consumismo. Da quando stava a Pisa non le capitava più di incrociarne, quella città era troppo piccola per essere attrattiva, tutta incentrata sulla vita dell'università. Era il genere di città dove se vedi a terra qualcuno ti viene da chiedere se ha bisogno d'aiuto e questo fu quello che pensò di fare.`

`***`

`Castiel aveva bisogno di molte cose.`

`Aveva bisogno di tornare da Dean e assicurarsi che stesse bene, aveva bisogno di recuperare una lama angelica per essergli d'aiuto ma, prima di tutto, aveva bisogno di guarire. La ferita nel fianco era profonda e non riusciva a rimarginarla, sarebbe morto in un vicolo, perso chissà dove, inutile. Il sangue gli colava negli occhi dal taglio sulla tempia mentre cercava un modo per rialzarsi, annaspando coi piedi sulle pietre bagnate senza che le gambe potessero sollevarlo. Si stava rassegnando alla sconfitta sentendo le ultime forze abbandonarlo, quando percepì un'anima avvicinarsi. Non pensò al dolore che avrebbe causato e nemmeno alla propria sopravvivenza. L'unica cosa che aveva chiara in testa era il volto tumefatto del suo cacciatore, lontano, in pericolo, forse già morto, che lo fissava con un'accusa e una preghiera nello sguardo spento. Con uno sforzo e una fitta di dolore alla spalla allungò il braccio stringendo tra le dita il luccichio pulsante davanti a lui. Man mano che recuperava le forze l'urlo di dolore della ragazza diventava più chiaro alle sue orecchie e non appena seppe di poter volare di nuovo la lasciò andare.`

`La ragazza lo fissava attonita e senza fiato mentre con le mani stringeva il punto del ventre dove le era entrato dentro. Indietreggiò terrorizzata inciampando nella propria bicicletta prima di affrettarsi a rimetterla in piedi e scappare pedalando quanto più in fretta possibile.`

`«Mi dispiace» mormorò l'angelo alla schiena che si allontanava. Poi spiegò le ali e scomparve.`  


***

`Alle 10:40 del 19 febbraio, il dottor Bacetti cercava di convincere Marinella che la TAC dimostrava, senza possibilità di dubbio, che il suo cervello era sano e che la causa dell'allucinazione doveva essere di ordine psicologico. Ma la ragazza non lo stava a sentire borbottando e lui aveva un appuntamento a pranzo con Anita, l'infermiera bionda di oncologia a cui si era deciso a chiedere di uscire quella mattina.`

`«Non so cosa dirle. La TAC è chiarissima... ne parli con uno psichiatra, alla reception le daranno un appuntamento» tagliò corto allontanandosi per il corridoio.`

`Alle 23:15 e 58 secondi del 4 marzo 2024 Marinella era sdraiata nel suo letto al buio e non riusciva a dormire. A differenza di quanto sarebbe stato lecito pensare, questo non era dovuto ai tre caffè ingeriti durante la serata ma alla quantità di ADH e ACTH rilasciate dalla sua ipofisi che le procurava la costrizione dei vasi cutanei e delle viscere addominali, una dilatazione dei vasi muscolari e l’aumento della frequenza cardiaca.`

`Sarebbe a dire che era in ansia.`

`Era in ansia per la visita prenotata la mattina seguente con uno psichiatra perché odiava gli strizzacervelli. Era convinta che la maggior parte di loro fossero dei cialtroni al soldo delle case farmaceutiche e non era per nulla sicura di voler finire nelle loro mani. L'idea la mandava nel panico e, per quanto cercasse di evitarlo, il cuore le martellava nel petto. In realtà avrebbe avuto delle ottime ragioni per sentirsi terrorizzata, ragioni di cui non poteva immaginare nulla, che nulla avevano a che fare con lo psichiatria e che aspettavano, silenziose, nel buio.`


	2. Conoscersi

`Castiel voleva aspettare che dormisse..`

`Sarebbe stato più facile nel sonno, sarebbe stato veloce e non se ne sarebbe quasi accorta.`

`Ma la ragazza doveva aver avvertito qualcosa e restava acquattata nel letto.`

`Poteva percepire le pulsazioni impazzite del cuore e l'odore della paura... come se n'era accorta? Avrebbe lottato? Avrebbe guardato la vita scapparle dagli occhi terrorizzati? E se si sbagliasse, se la ragazza sapesse... lo avrebbe sopraffatto?`

`No, non lo sapeva. Nel vicolo era venuta da lui senza altra volontà che aiutarlo, lo aveva percepito.`

`Che lealtà c'era ora in lui? Cosa stava facendo?`

`Ma doveva fare quello che andava fatto.`

`Strinse la lama fredda nel pugno cercando un appiglio di certezza, ma aveva passato troppi anni sulla terra, era stato umano troppe volte e ricordava troppo bene cosa fossero le emozioni. Quella sdraiata sul letto era una ragazza appena più giovane di Claire e lui non avrebbe avuto il cuore di ucciderla.`

`«Come ti chiami?»`

`La ragazza trasalì cadendo dal letto e strisciando con la schiena alla parete fino all'angolo della stanza più lontano da lui, il cuore impazzito nel petto, lo sguardo da animale in gabbia.`

`«N-non farmi del male» balbettava con la voce spezzata dal panico.`

`Castiel non sapeva cosa fare. Non poteva lasciarla lì, sarebbe stata un pericolo. Desiderò tanto non avere quella debolezza dentro. Avrebbe dovuto, lo sapeva, che avrebbe dovuto, ma non riusciva a uccidere una ragazzina a sangue freddo, non più.`

`«Mi chiamo Castiel. Non ti farò del male» si arrese rimettendo via l'arma.`

`La ragazza deglutì. Restava tesa ma sembrava iniziare a calmarsi, il primo spavento era passato e forse iniziava a cercare un senso a quella situazione.`

`Le si avvicinò e la ragazza d’stinto si ritrasse schiacciandosi contro il muro.`

`«Cosa fai nella mia stanza?» La voce era ancora allarmata ma usciva decisa e sicura.`

`«Nel vicolo, diciassette giorni fa, mi hai salvato la vita. Pagherò il mio debito»`

`«Come hai fatto a entrare?». La ragazza non si muoveva dal muro, ma stava iniziando a pensare in modo logico. `

`«Volando»`

`«Volando?»`

`Castiel spiegò appena le ali con un frullio di piume.`

`«Sono un angelo del Signore»`

***

`Era l'una e venticinque del 5 marzo quando Marinella smise di essere atea. Contro ogni logica dovette accettare l'idea che non solo esistesse Dio ma che esistessero perfino angeli con ali bianche e morbide in grado di portarli in camera sua nel cuore della notte. E non solo esistevano, ma erano in tanti, con regole e idee complicate. E a quanto pareva la volevano morta. Nonostante l'evidenza di Castiel di fianco a lei sul letto, una parte della sua mente continuava a rifiutarsi di credergli e ad aspettare il risveglio da quel sogno assurdo, forse per questo non riusciva ad avere paura.`

`Ma venne l'alba e l'angelo continuava a stare lì a parlarle di simboli di protezione e incantesimi per nascondersi, reale, concreto, con quella voce piatta e profonda e una calma insostenibile nel tono.`

`Così, in quella notte d'inizio primavera, Marinella dovette riformulare la propria idea di angelo e cancellare le immagini dei puttini alati o dei guerrieri in armature dalle tinte pastello. Quegli angeli non esistevano.`

`Gli angeli avevano la voce bassa, si nascondevano nel buio, si accasciavano nel vicolo e avevano gli occhi di un blu disumano.`

`Gli angeli esistevano e accanto a lei sedeva Castiel.`

***

`«Che c’è, Sammy?» le parole inciampavano nella bocca impastata dal sonno.`

`Buttò un occhio alla sveglia sul comodino. Se il fratello lo svegliava a quell'ora doveva essere importante.`

`«Dean, sono io»`

`Dean scosse la testa con un sorriso. Certo che era Cass, chi altro poteva pensare di svegliarlo a quell'ora senza nessun motivo?`

`Si passò una mano sugli occhi prima di alzarsi e andare ad aprire.`

`«Dov'eri finito?»`

`«Ti ho scritto un messaggio» la voce dell'angelo non cambiava quasi mai tono e Dean non sapeva se si stava scusando o se lo stesse accusando.`

`«"Sono fuori"? Sì, molto esplicativo».`

`L'angelo restò un momento immobile fissandolo.`

`«Buonanotte, Dean» disse avviandosi in fretta verso la propria stanza.`

`Stupido angelo, adesso qual'era il problema?`

`«Cazzo, Cass, aspetta!»`

`L'angelo si voltò a guardarlo con quello sguardo da bambino offeso. Dean odiava che se ne andasse in giro da solo con quello che stava succedendo e meno che mai gli piaceva non sapere cosa stesse combinando. La fiducia non era proprio il suo forte in quel periodo.`

`D'altra parte Cass era Cass e forse poteva fare un'eccezione o almeno rimandare a domani la ramanzina.`

`«Buonanotte, Cass» cedette rientrando in camera.`


	3. Attesa

` **ATTESA** `

`Nella classe 101 della palazzina di Storia dell’Università degli Studi di Pisa c’erano 58 persone di cui 57 studenti. Di questi il 53 per cento avrebbero provato a sostenere l’esame al primo appello ma solo 10 lo avrebbero passato con un voto superiore 27/30. Nel frattempo Elisa, che si tagliava da sola i capelli perché nessuno pensasse che le importava del proprio aspetto, teneva il broncio a Chiara per un litigio avvenuto la sera prima riguardo il maglione preferito di quest’ultima. Il maglione era color senape. In un altro momento Marinella sarebbe stata incuriosita dalla situazione ma quella mattina non le importava. L’unica cosa a cui sembrava interessata era colpire ritmicamente il quaderno a righe davanti a lei con il fondo della biro e fissare il cielo sereno fuori dalla finestra.`

`In realtà era da quando si era svegliata che non riusciva a smettere di chiedersi dove fosse l’angelo e se stesse bene. La sera prima era troppo scossa perché le venisse mente di chiedere come cercarlo.`

`Era preoccupata.`

`Poteva essere morto.`

`Poteva essere morto?`

`Come muore un angelo?`

`Dove va un angelo quando muore?`

`Quando iniziava storia delle religioni?`

`Castiel le aveva mostrato un modo per cacciare gli angeli ma non aveva parlato di ucciderli. Forse non si potevano uccidere. Nel vicolo le era sembrato che fosse mezzo morto.`

`Doveva seguire la lezione, Savelli stava parlando di qualcosa d’interessante.`

`Di che colore erano gli occhi di Castiel: blu mare? Ma del blu del mare quando il cielo era sereno o il blu del mare quando erano circa le cinque di pomeriggio e il sole iniziava ad abbassarsi? O magari erano più blu cielo che sta per diventare tramonto ma non è ancora screziato di rosa? No, erano più di un blu legato ai fiori, qualcosa come il blu-geranio-sulle-finestre in primavera ma non proprio quel blu...`

`***`

`«Hei!»`

`«Hei! Caffè?»`

`Dean prese la tazza che Sam gli porgeva.`

`«Dormito bene?»`

`«Come un bambino» mentì.`

`«Cass è tornato»`

`«Lo so»`

`Sam lo guardò interrogativo.`

`«È passato ieri notte in camera» un secondo dopo averlo detto si rese conto di come suonava. Sam non sembrava aver colto, per fortuna «dov’è finito adesso?» si affrettò a chiedere prima di assaggiare il caffè caldo.`

`Sam si strinse nelle spalle.`

`«Ti ha detto dov’è stato ieri?»`

`Sam scosse la testa.`

`Bevvero un sorso in silenzio.`

`«Ma guarda chi si è svegliato! Buongiorno raggio di sole»`

`Maggie era entrata in cucina.`

`Aveva un bel sorriso.`

`«Buongiorno stronza»`

`Gli stampò un bacio sulla guancia poi guardò Sammy.`

`«Glielo hai detto?»`

`Sammy sembrava imbarazzato.`

`«Detto cosa?»`

`Dean bevve un altro sorso di caffè.`

`«Volevo aspettare anche Cass…»`

`Maggie mise il broncio. Era adorabile quando metteva il broncio.`

`«Okay, okay… ehmm… allora… » iniziò Sam.`

`«Sono incinta!» lo interruppe Maggie.`  


***

`Castiel amava il modo in cui le molecole dell’incenso gli entravano nelle narici. Da quando suo padre era tornato aveva scoperto il piacere delle chiese e degli incensi. Quei posti di quiete e preghiera gli mettevano nel cuore un senso di pace. Il modo in cui gli umani si affidavano a qualcosa che non capivano, la loro fede e la loro ingenuità gli ricordavano di quando anche lui era stato mortale e aveva desiderato e disperato perché qualcuno lo salvasse.`

`La ragazza si voltò e lo vide, i capelli biondi e mossi luccicanti alla luce dei ceri. S’illuminò in un sorriso di gioia e gli andò incontro trattenendo la fretta. Si fermò a un passo da lui e Castiel vide l’indecisione tra la voglia di abbracciarlo e un senso di pudore.`

`«Stai bene!» esclamò in un sussurro allegro e sollevato, dondolandosi sui piedi.`

`Castiel annuì intenerito dal tono di Marinella che continuava a fissarlo sorridendo. Non sapeva che dire a quella ragazzina, non sapeva nemmeno perché era andato. Voleva controllare che stesse bene, che fosse tutto a posto.`

`«Ero preoccupata» aggiunse Marinella e poi, come se le fosse venuto in mente all’improvviso «allora ti posso cercare così?» chiese accennando alla candela che aveva appena acceso sotto un dipinto poco veritiero di suo fratello Gabriele con la spada sguainata.`

`Castiel annuì di nuovo.`

`In realtà erano parecchie ore che sentiva il pensiero della ragazza su di lui, era come la sensazione che si ha quando qualcuno ti fissa con insistenza, ma di certo la preghiera era stato un richiamo più forte.`

`«Gli angeli sentono le preghiere» riassunse.`

`Marinella annuì, sembrava contenta. Castiel poteva ascoltare il suo cuore battere e aveva imparato che quel leggero rossore sulle gote significava uno stato alterato dell’emozione. Immaginava che potesse essere a causa della sua natura di essere celestiale: la maggior parte degli umani reagiva in modo strano alle presenze angeliche.`

`«Volevo solo sapere se stavi bene» disse la ragazza quasi scusandosi e tornò il silenzio, poi aggiunse «se sei di nuovo ferito puoi tornare, comunque».`

`Castiel sorrise, gli umani erano incredibili a volte: sapeva quanto dolore procurava quando toccava un’anima umana e quella ragazzina gliela stava offrendo senza nemmeno conoscerlo.`

`«Tu stai bene?» le chiese.`

`Marinella sembrò quasi stupita della domanda.`

`«Certo» rispose «ero solo preoccupata. Sai, pensavo che se eri conciato in quel modo quella volta magari… voglio dire, cos’era successo? Non te l’ho nemmeno chiesto l’altra sera...»`

`Sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto dare altre spiegazioni e questo avrebbe complicato le cose, ma in fondo gli pareva una richiesta legittima. Sospirò cercando le parole.`

`«Non me lo devi dire se non vuoi» si affettò ad aggiungere la ragazza con quei begli occhi nocciola mortificati.`

`«Militari. Avevano preso alcuni fratelli e… » rispose Castiel.`

`Marinella sgranò gli occhi.`

`«Vuoi dire l’esercito?»`

`Castiel annuì.`

`«Circa un mese fa alcuni dei miei fratelli sono spariti. L’esercito li aveva presi e… »`

`«Aspetta» lo interruppe di nuovo Marinella «quindi l’esercito sa degli angeli?» Castiel annuì.`

`«E conosce l’incantesimo che mi hai spiegato?»`

`Castiel annuì di nuovo. Non era facile riassumere tutta la vicenda. Avrebbe dovuto sapere chi erano gli Uomini di Lettere e il perché del loro accordo con gli Stati Uniti durante la caccia al figlio di Lucifero e avrebbe dovuto poter spiegare cose che nemmeno lui ancora sapeva. Sarebbe stato un racconto lungo e doloroso mentre ora era altro a preoccuparlo.`

`«Sei sicura di stare bene?»`

`Marinella annuì di nuovo e sembrava convinta.`

`«Non ti è mai capitato di notare qualcosa di strano? Di riuscire a fare qualcosa che gli altri non possono fare?»`

`Marinella lo guardava stranita.`

`«No» rispose scuotendo la testa «perché, dovrei?»`

`«Niente, ero solo… preoccupato» disse.`

`Non poteva raccontarle la verità su quello che aveva sentito toccandola, lei non era pronta a sentirla e lui voleva prima essere sicuro. C’erano ancora troppe domande che richiedevano una risposta.`

`«Devo andare» disse ma prima che potesse farlo sentì la mano fredda di Marinella afferrare la sua per trattenerlo.`

`«Prometti che se stai di nuovo male torni?»`

`La ragazza lo fissava con una supplica negli occhi e nella voce come se poterlo curare fosse la cosa più importante della sua vita.`

`Nella mente di Castiel balenò il pensiero di essere entrato in camera sua la notte prima per ucciderla nel sonno e di non averlo fatto più per caso che per scelta. Se l’avesse trovata addormentata ora lei sarebbe morta. Quel pensiero gli fece male.`

`Castiel annuì ma Marinella continuava a serrare la mano gelida nella sua e alla fine si decise a chiedere: «E mi fai sapere che stai bene, ogni tanto? Altrimenti mi preoccupo… » disse sottovoce ed evitando di guardarlo negli occhi come se stesse chiedendo una grazia particolare.`

`Castiel sorrise e annuì di nuovo.`

`Allora Marinella si decise a lasciarlo andare e tornare a fissarlo fino a quando non sparì.`


End file.
